Les Gardiens de Poudlard
by witchee
Summary: Choisis Gardiens de Poudlard, Hermione et Drago auront bien des choses à découvrir. Sur leur monde et sur eux-mêmes.


**Les Gardiens de Poudlard**

**Chapitre 1 : Première leçon**

Les Gardiens existaient depuis seulement quelques années. Dumbledore avait installé ce poste devant la menace du mage noir le plus dangereux à ce jour. Voldemort se rapprochait en effet de l'établissement de Poudlard, on pouvait suivre sa trace par le nombre de meurtres dans la région. Le vieux directeur avait donc décidé de former deux élèves chaque année pour protéger de l'intérieur le château, et qui pourraient mener les combattants en dernière extrémité.  
Dans mon cas et celui de Drago, notre rôle restant encore très théorique, nous devions prendre des leçons chaque semaine avec différents professeurs. Ensemble, bien entendu, ce qui avait provoqué une grimace de dégoût de mon côté et un sourire narquois de l'autre.

Ce vendredi, nous avions justement rendez-vous avec McGonagall dans la Salle sur Demande. Vers 20h, je dus toquer à la porte de Malefoy avec un soupir d'agacement. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec son habituel sourire moqueur.  
« On s'impatiente, Granger ? »

Je le fixai d'un regard féroce, avant de me rendre sans un mot au septième étage, Malefoy sur mes talons. Rien que de l'imaginer derrière moi avec son sourire en coin me provoquait des frissons. J'espérais que ce n'était que du dégoût. Arrivés au point de rendez-vous, je lui lançai, amère :  
« Essaye d'imaginer des objets utiles !  
- Tu verras bien » fit-il, impassible.

Je commençai mes aller-retours devant le mur magique, indifférente, et il me suivit de peu, le visage concentré. La poignée apparut et j'ouvris la porte avec un petit geste d'impatience.

Je restais paralysée par la surprise en découvrant la pièce. J'avais imaginé le contenu, Drago avait apparemment pensé au reste. Nous nous trouvions dans une sorte d'immense bulle de verre, particulièrement transparente au plafond et laissant voir l'extérieur. Les arbres et l'obscurité qui nous entouraient auraient pu paraître menaçants, mais une douce lumière régnait dans ce cocon chaleureux. J'approchais la main de la paroi la plus proche, et ma paume fut retenue par une brume légèrement élastique, une matière très étonnante et agréable au toucher. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, j'aperçus les étoiles, et j'eus l'impression de sentir une légère brise soulever mes cheveux. Rien ne semblait nous séparer du scintillement des astres, nous-mêmes étions dans un globe délicat, prêt à s'envoler.

Saisie, je croisais le regard de Drago, qui m'observait, curieux, un vague sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« C'est magnifique... » ne pus-je que murmurer, admirative. N'attendant pas de réponse, je m'affalais sur les coussins moelleux que j'avais imaginé, et attrapai un des nombreux bouquins sur la métamorphose qui nous entouraient. Drago me rejoignit lentement et s'assit sans un bruit non loin de moi. Après un regard méfiant dans sa direction, je continuai ma lecture.  
« Hermione, je... » commença-t-il, hésitant.  
Mais il fut coupé par le professeur McGonagall qui entra à cet instant. Je le vis se rembrunir soudainement, avant que la nouvelle arrivante ne s'exclame :  
« Depuis 42 ans que j'enseigne ici, je n'avais jamais vu un tel aménagement de la Salle sur Demande ! »  
Aussitôt, une expression d'intense satisfaction illumina le visage du Gardien, et j'hésitais entre admirer son regard étincelant ou soupirer d'exaspération.

« Ta tête est en train d'enfler... marmonnais-je entre mes dents, pendant que McGonagall continuait à s'extasier.  
- Jalouse, Granger ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.  
- Jamais ! Je suis capable d'en faire autant. Mais avoue que ce n'est pas particulièrement utile pour notre leçon.  
- Je t'ai laissée t'occuper de ce point, tu es sûrement bien meilleure que moi pour juger de tout ça. »

Je haussai un sourcil, désarçonnée par ce soudain compliment. Une fois de plus, je lui en voulais de garder cet aplomb en toutes circonstances. Son sourire moqueur réapparu en me voyant perdre mes mots. Je tentais avec peine de refouler mon agacement. J'avais honte de me troubler si facilement, et cela ranimait ma colère envers le Serpentard.

« Qu'allons-nous faire, professeur ? » lançais-je, cassante.

Coupée dans ses exclamations enthousiastes, McGonagall mit quelques secondes à se rappeler la raison de sa présence ici. Elle remit son chignon en place avant de déclarer sur son ton sévère habituel :  
« Très bien. Nous allons étudier aujourd'hui un genre de métamorphose que vous n'avez encore jamais vu en classe. La métamorphose d'Implication. Elle mélange les sortilèges de Transfert étudiés en Quatrième Année, et la technique de l'Animagus. Concrètement, vous transférez votre conscience en quelque sorte sur un objet, ou le plus souvent un animal. Je dois vous prévenir tout de suite qu'il vous est formellement interdit de l'exécuter sur un autre être humain. Ce sortilège, même après des années de pratique, reste difficile à maîtriser et très dangereux. Il pourrait en résulter des effets secondaires désastreux. »

Du coin de l'œil, je vis le regard de Malefoy se poser sur moi d'un air songeur. Mon cœur se mit aussitôt à accélérer ses battements.

L'explication de la théorie terminée, nous dûmes nous entraîner à projeter notre conscience à travers la pièce. Ce premier exercice très complexe nous permettrait ensuite de la fixer sur un objet. À l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, nous devions matérialiser une petite étincelle colorée, _notre conscience_, pendant que le corps restait amorphe. Avec beaucoup d'entraînement, certains arrivaient à conserver une partie de leur conscience pour contrôler aussi leur propre corps.

Cette masse d'informations me faisait tourner la tête. Dans aucun des nombreux livres que j'avais lu, je n'avais entendu parler d'une telle magie.  
« C'est un des secrets de Poudlard, fit le professeur avec un sourire compréhensif. Vous serez sûrement rassurée d'apprendre que l'on ne peut s'en servir en dehors de l'établissement. »

En effet, je soupirai de soulagement, alors que Malefoy se renfrognait. Ce sortilège aurait été une telle arme pour les Mangemorts ! J'en frémissais. Eux n'auraient aucun scrupule à utiliser cette forme d'Impero sur d'autres sorciers.

_

* * *

_

Une nouvelle fiction, qui, je le promet, sera plus complète =]  
_Première impression?_


End file.
